Cukup
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: "Dia tak akan menganggap aku lebih dari itu. Kalaupun dianggap berbeda, mungkin hanya sebatas adik kecil." Percakapan singkat antara Daehwi dan Seonho sepulang sekolah. Tentang kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. [onesided love! GuanHo] [Produce 101's fanfiction]


Daehwi adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia tahu segala hal. Mulai dari Hyungseob yang cari perhatian Woojin karena cinta. Jinyoung yang suka cemburu kalau Jihoon dekat-dekat dengan Guanlin. Daniel dan Seongwoo yang menjalin hubungan kekasih. Jihoon yang masih labil. Sampai Seonho yang diam-diam menaruh rasa pada Guanlin.

Tapi diantara semua itu, jelas yang menarik perhatian Daehwi adalah kisah cinta dalam diam milik Seonho. Aneh saja, padahal Hyungseob setengah mati bertingkah ekstrem demi mendapatkan perhatian Woojin. Lagi pula, untuk apa perasaan dipendam? Yang ada malah kena tikungan duluan.

Sekali lagi, Daehwi tidak bisa dibohongi. Dirinya tahu betul bahwa Jinyoung dan Guanlin saling berebut hati Jihoon. Sialnya, Jihoon masih labil mau memilih siapa dan Seonho terjebak dalam kisah cinta bersegi itu.

"Kamu tidak lelah?"

Suatu hari Daehwi bertanya. Rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi. Hari kala itu sudah sore, sewaktu pulang sekolah.

"Apanya, kak?" Seonho balik bertanya.

"Tahu kalau orang yang kamu sukai mencintai orang lain." Daehwi berkata dengan ragu. Takut menyinggung.

Kadidat ketua OSIS itu tertawa. Tak menyangka kakak kelasnya, yang terkenal sebagai _happy virus_ di OSIS, bertanya demikian. Dia pikir, Daehwi akan bertanya soal visi misinya sebagai calon ketos periode ke depan.

"Biasa saja."

Ekspresi Seonho terlihat berbeda, dan Daehwi tahu adik kelasnya berbohong. Siapa pula yang dapat bersikap biasa saat tahu pujaan hati tak kunjung membalas perasaannya?

"Bohong."

Refleks Daehwi berkata demikian. Raut mukanya menandakan tidak suka atas jawaban Seonho. Terlalu rekayasa. Walau kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu wajar. Karena Seonho tidak pernah curhat soal cinta padanya.

"Kakak sendiri tahu kan aku dan dia teman sejak kecil?"

Daehwi mengangguk saja. Seluruh penjuru sekolah tahu itu.

"Dia tak akan menganggap aku lebih dari itu. Kalaupun dianggap berbeda, mungkin hanya sebatas adik kecil."

"Kenapa tidak kamu coba ungkapkan?"

"Dan merusak hubungan yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun? Aku tidak mau."

"Kamu belum mencobanya."

"Kalaupun kami berhasil menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku hanya menjadi pelarian dari Kak Jihoon. Itu pun kalau Kak Jihoon lebih memilih Kak Jinyoung."

Jawaban benar. Entah mengapa Daehwi bisa mendadak mengakui betapa dewasanya Seonho di balik sikap kanak-kanak yang selalu ditunjukkan di sekolah.

"Jadi ... Kamu berpegang pasa prinsip ' _cinta itu tak harus memiliki_?'"

Mereka kini sampai di halte. Rasanya cepat sekali jalan dari sekolah ke sini. Padahal mereka telah memakan waktu setengah jam.

"Memang itu kenyataannya, kan?"

Seonho tertawa. Tapi di telinga Daehwi, suaranya terdengar sendu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku duluan ya, Seonho."

Daehwi tak enak pergi duluan sebenarnya. Tapi bis arah rumahnya sudah datang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, kak. Terimakasih sudah mendengar Seonho."

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Lalu berpisah ketika bis yang membawa Daehwi berjalan menjauh. Kini Seonho duduk sendiri. Hanya ditemani secangkir cappuccino yang ia beli di kantin sekolah sebelumnya.

"Ho, ayo pulang bareng."

Di depannya, kini terdapat Guanlin. Menaiki sebuah motor dengan cat merah menyala.

"Loh, bukannya kakak mau ke rumah Kak Jihoon? Katanya mau cari perhatian ke calon mertua."

"Soal itu nanti saja. Sesudah mengantar adik manis yang ada di depanku ini. Terakhir kali kamu naik bis sendiri, kamu malah kesasar sampai Itaewon. Aku tidak mau tante telepon sambil nangis-nangis karena anak pertamanya belum pulang."

Seonho nyengir. Kemudian dia duduk di belakang Guanlin.

"Makasih ya, kak."

"Traktir makan. Jangan lupa."

"Iya, iya."

Nah sekarang, untuk apa Seonho menyatakan perasaannya? Walau hanya dianggap 'adik', perlakuan Guanlin sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tak menyebut cinta saat telah memilikinya, tapi ketika kau telah merasakannya._

 _Dan pada saat itu, tolong kuatkan hatimu bila rasamu tak sama dengannya._

 _Karena pilihanmu hanya dua, merelakan atau tetap berjuang dalam diam._

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Halo, aku membawa oneshoot gantung nan galau disini. Ini cross-posted dari wattpad milikku. Semoga kalian menyukainya ya~

Aku terlanjur jatuh hati sama Guanho ╯﹏╰


End file.
